Murdock and the Leprechaun
by raysweetie
Summary: Murdock helps a Leprechaun save his treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Murdock and the Leprechaun

by Susan Owens, also written by Stompy Sara, Linda, and Kimberly Rated: G Part 1 ffffffffffff

H.M. Murdock was taking a walk with his dog Billy in the V.A. garden, when suddenly Billy started to growl. "Hey ,Billy ,what the matter boy?"

Billy kept on growling so Murdock went to see what was wrong. There in the bush was a little man all dress in green .He also was wearing a large hat on his head something like what a pilgrim would wear and pointing shoes. Murdock had never seen the likes of him before except maybe in story books. The little man seen to be caught on the bush.

"Hi can you uses some help?"

The little man turn as best he could toward Murdock. "Ah laddie, could you be given me a wee hand here? I seem to have gotten my button caught on this dang bush."

Murdock walk over to the little man and he study the situation. "Not with out cutting your shirt."

"Nay laddie ,you mustn't be doing that . I can't have you be ruining me shirt ."

Murdock studied it again "Okay maybe just the button, okay?" 

The little man nodded his head. "Okay ,but be careful. Don't go a cutting me shirt." Murdock soon had the little man loose and he gave him back his button .Which he sew back on with magic .

He then look at Murdock. "The name is Sean O'Grady ,and I thank you for your help."

"So what a little fellow like you doing out here by yourself? .Won't your mother worry about you?"

"I am not a little fellow .I happened to be a leprechaun."

Murdock stared "Leprechaun .You mean like from Ireland ,the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow type leprechaun?" 

"Aye That's what I am ."

"Wow that mean since I caught you ,you have to give me your pot of gold."

The leprechaun smiled technicality laddie you didn't catch me, and even if you did .I have no pot of gold to give you." 

"I thought all leprechaun had a pot of gold."

"Aye ,they do but mind was stolen ."

"Hey no problem .I'll help you get it back."

"Would you be doing that for me laddie? If you help me I will grant you three wishes."

Murdock smiled ."Me and my friends will help you."

The leprechaun shook his head ."Nay ,laddie only you can help me. I only have enough magic to take one other person with me."

"What about my dog ,Billy. Can he come?"

"Yes he can come."

"So who took you pot of gold?" 

"It be a banshee. She took my pot of gold. So are you ready laddie?"

Murdock nodded his head "So where are we going?" Suddenly things started spinning and the last thing Murdock heard was "Ireland laddie, we are going to Ireland."

Murdock stumbled at the sudden re-orientation. The first thing that struck him was the vast expanse of green surrounding him on all sides, broken only by the sea far to his left, and becoming a dark forest to his right. He tried to follow the treeline to its end, and found it impossible. The black branches, heavy with foliage, ran on to the horizon. He turned slowly, nodding to himself. Of course. He was in Ireland. Heh. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his diminutive companion. The little man drew in a deep breath, a wide smile on his face.

"Ah, home. And nothing like it in the world. So laddie, and do you be having a name?" Murdock stuck out his hand. "Captain H.M. Murdock, at your service." They shook hands solemnly. "And you've already met Billy." He nodded towards the large black mongrel cavorting in the waves not far from them.

"A fine animal, me laddie, a fine animal. Perhaps his nose will lead us to our quarry." Sean O'Grady straightened his coat, squared his shoulders and started towards the forest. "This way, Captain." 

"Just plain Murdock is fine by me, Mr. O'Grady." "And just plain Sean suits me as well."

It was a strange trio that ventured towards that ominous wood, the mental patient, the dog that wasn't there, and the tiny man who walked between them, one hand on Billy's massive back. A heavy, wet fog soon surrounded them, obscuring the ground and winding through the trees.

Murdock glanced around nervously. The forest oozed with ancient power. He couldn't explain it, but he wondered if he had taken on more than he could handle, even with the help of a leprechaun.

"Uh, Sean, just what exactly are we up against? Most Irish lore describes banshees as horrible wraiths with ear-piercing shrieks, who only appear to those who are about to die, or as a sign that someone else has. Now I'm all for these three wishes you spoke of, but I'd like to live to enjoy 'em."

"Well, Captain, that is to say Murdock, I can offer you little reassurance. Just don't be looking in her eyes, and you'll be safer than most. As for the wailing. . ." He shrugged. "It would chill any man's bones to the marrow."

"Riiight. Okay gotcha." Murdock struck a defensive stance, brandishing an imaginary sword. "Perhaps this blade, straight and true, will aid us in our quest."

"No weapon will touch her, me laddie. You'll have to do better than that."

"Okay, my wits it is. . . God help us."

Murdock and Billy followed the leprechaun deep into the woods, until a small stream blocked their path. Sean O'Grady turned sharply to follow it downstream. They walked in silence for a time, Murdock gazing about in awe. No place he had ever visited had the palpable age these trees radiated. He shivered, glad for his leather jacket.

"You know where we're goin'?" he asked Sean.

"Your companion leads us to her," Sean replied, patting the dog's head affectionately. Billy had his nose to the dirt, and whatever trail he was following paralleled the stream. He suddenly slowed, then stopped, a low growl beginning deep in his throat. Murdock and Sean knelt next to the bristling animal. Sean pointed.

"There, and not far," he whispered.

"Wait, hold on," Murdock protested. "We need a plan, catch her by surprise or somethin'. If only Hannibal were here," he muttered.

"Let's get a look at her first, me laddie. An observation, if you will."

"Well. . ." Murdock hesitated. "Alright. Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They crept farther downstream, the fog muffling their footfall. Murdock could hear his heart pound and his breathing shorten as a pathetic figure materialised about fifty feet from where they crouched. It was shrouded in cloth the same color as the mist, a hooded bunch of rags that trailed in the water as it knelt at the bank. It appeared to be washing something. Murdock glimpsed a skeletal hand, and shuddered. But the worst thing of all was the pervasive wailing, an eerie howl that filled his ears and the surrounding forest, until it seemed it must be the only noise in the world. Murdock pulled his cap down lower and folded his arms tightly across his chest, trying to remember to breathe. Then his eyes bugged as the head slowly turned in their direction.

"We need to be gone, Captain!" Sean pulled on his sleeve urgently, but Murdock needed no such encouragement. The three of them fled back upstream, as the wailing rose to a screech, like hideous laughter. The faster they ran, the farther into the forest they seemed to be. All of a sudden the trees started spinning, the three of them weren't spinning, but the trees were. Murdock thought to himself, 'I wish I'd taken my meds this morning like I was supposed to', but then he realized that both Billy and Sean were standing still in a daze too.

The trees started growing, no they weren't growing, the three of them were descending. They descended lower and lower into the earth until the trees disappeared. Then with a thud they landed, Murdock on the bottom, and Billy on top of him, with Sean hanging on, swinging from one of Billy's ears.

"This is the weirdest trip I've ever been on", said Murdock. Murdock looked around, the sun was rising. Light was beginning to encroach on one side of the horizon. As it became lighter and lighter right before his eyes, he saw he was looking out over a beautiful ocean. 

"Are we still in Ireland, Sean?" Murdock asked. When Sean didn't answer, Murdock looked around for him. 'Where'd he go?" he asked. The water's edge was at least 100 yards away, he and Billy were standing on a deserted beach. Murdock tried to get his bearings, he figured he was facing east since the sun was rising over the ocean. But then nothing had been as it should be on this trip so far.

He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know how to get home without Sean. He didn't want to leave the poor little guy here, where ever they were. He sat on the beach and scratched Billy behind the ear.

"What's this boy, what's this in your ear?" Murdock said to Billy.

Upon further inspection, Murdock saw what looked like a tiny leg sticking out of Billy's ear. He pulled gently on it, and out popped Sean! Murdock remembered that Sean had been hanging onto Billy's ear during the fall, he supposed the little guy had climbed in for safety.

"Where are we now, Sean?" asked Murdock.

When Sean didn't answer Murdock looked around and asked another question. "Are we in Ireland, Sean?"

Sean got a foothold into the nape of Billy's neck and grasped a chunk of fur with his tiny hands and replied, "No Laddie, We aren't in Ireland."

Murdock reached down and stroked Billy's fur as he asked "Do you know where we are?"

Sean tugged on the sleeve of Murdock's leather jackets and replied, "How the heck should I know, I came here with you Laddie, remember?"

Murdock nodded and said, "Oh Yeah, You sure did." the pilot, big black dog that wasn't there and the wee little man riding on the dog's back, gazed with awe at the splendor of the beauty surrounding them. the were mesmerized by the lapping of the waves and the soothing breeze that caressed their faces.

Their moment of tranquility was soon interrupted by a loud hideous screeching filled the air. "Oh NO! Come lade we must run for the banshee is back!" 

Murdock grabbed Sean with his hand and turned into a full run with Billy trying to catch up. "Come on Billy, Come on Boy" Murdock yelled as he slapped his thigh .

Billy began picking up the pace with all fours . His tongue hanging out and flying along side of his furry face. He ran as fast is big body could to catch up with his master and the little leprechaun. Murdock dug his heels in the sand in a sudden halt. A beautiful apparition appeared, floating in mid air before them. 

"Don't be afraid H.M, Sean and Billy. I am here to help you." 

Murdock gave a twisted look of confusion and asked "Who are you? How do you know us?" 

"My name is Allura. I am your protector HM. I have been sent to guide you away from Hilda the banshee and into paradise. Another thing Keep your eyes focused on me at all times HM, no matter what happens." she answered.

The shrill ear piercing screech from the banshee filled the air and caused great pain in their ears. Murdock fell to his knees in the sand. He clasped his hands over his ears and he kept his yes focused the whole time on Allura. Sean covered his tiny ears and crawled into the comfort of Murdock's jacket pocket. Murdock slipped is hand in the jacket pocket and gently cupped the little man in his hand and whispered" It will be alright Little buddy, We will make it."

The banshee swirled over and around Murdock. He could smell the stench of death on her breath and felt the dirty rags brushing against his face and his body. Billy crawled under his Master arm for support and comfort. The big dog was trembling as he curled up under Murdock's arm. Murdock continue to focus only on the beautiful apparition in front of him. 

Allura waived her long delicate willow like arm and demanded" You will not harm them Hilda. You will not stop them. Be gone!"

Allura's beauty radiated to Murdock. He was gazing upon the beauty of her golden blonde locks and crystal blue eyes when she interrupted his thought.

"Follow me HM. Bring the leprechaun and Billy too."

HM with Sean in his pocket and Billy constantly under Murdock's feet followed the beautiful glow of Allura.

Allura flew up above them and smiled. She swooped down over top of them. Murdock felt like he was being swept of his feet. In fact he was. Allura had long beautiful wings as of a swan and he Billy and Sean were resting in her lovely wings. He felt so at ease he fell asleep.

Allura gently placed Murdock on green grass and carefully placed Sean on Murdock's shoulder. She laid Billy alongside of his master. She then kissed Murdock on the nose and softly whispered." Welcome home HM."

Sean stretched and opened his little eyes and gazed upon the beauty of the Emerald Isles. He also so crystal green walkways and the most beautiful sun. He grabbed on to Murdock shaking him awake. "Laddie we are here! We are in Ireland!"

Murdock stretched his long body and yawned. As he observed his surroundings he replied, "Hey, How did we get here?" Murdock looked around. "How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure laddie ,but me be thinking that lovely lady Allura brought us here." 

"Here? Where's here?"asked a confused Murdock.

"Ireland me laddie we are back in Ireland. Come on I know where the banshee's castle is."

Murdock suddenly noticed something stuck in Billy's collar ."Wait Sean, what's is this?" He pick up a strange looking medallion.

Sean stared at it "Ah yes may the king of the leprechauns bless us laddie. It is the medallion of truth and it can help us defeat the banshee. Allura must have left it." 

Murdock held the strange medallion his hands. It as pure gold and had a rainbow etched in the middle. "What's it do "? he asked.

"Place it around your neck .Then I will ask it a question .If you lie it will strangle you but if you tell the truth, it will help you defeat the banshee."

Murdock stared at Sean .He knew this was dangerous but he had promised to help. So he placed the medallion around his neck. "Okay ask me the question."

Sean nodded and smiled "Okay .Here's the question. Do you really need to be in the VA ,or are you faking it, just to help your friends?"

Murdock was stunned .Why would Sean ask such a question that he knew Murdock could not truthfully answer?

"Well answer the question." Sean repeated.

Murdock shook his head. "I can't answer that question."

Sean's eyes started to glow," Answer my question human."

Murdock again shook his head. "No I will not betray my friends. I will die first."

Sean's eyes returned to normal. "I am sorry laddie I had to make sure that you have a brave and true heart. Now you are ready to face the banshee. You must go into her castle alone. Remember this: She will try to trick you. Only, the medallion knows the truth."

He handed Murdock a pail made of crystal ."This will trap the banshee." Murdock took the pail. "If this will trap the banshee, Why don't you trap her yourself?"

"Because laddie only a human can do it. A human with a brave and true heart."

Murdock nodded his head and whistled for Billy to come. The man and his dog entered the castle. The castle was dark and dreary, with long corridors . Murdock began to walk down one corridor hoping it would lead him to the banshee .He remembered that the banshee had try to kill him but a beautiful woman named Allura had helped him. Suddenly he heard moans and cries coming from one of the rooms. Murdock burst inside the room to see his friends all in danger. Hannibal was swinging upside down over a fiery pit, Face as stretched out on a rack ,and BA was under a guillotine.

"Help us Murdock .Please don't let us die." cried Face. 

"Yeah, Fool if you don't save us, I will be in your nightmares and your dreams forever." growled BA.

"Save us Captain. That's an order!" Hannibal demanded.

Murdock stared at his friends ."How did you get here guys?"

"Someone brought us here . Please Murdock save us." cried Face again.

"I'm coming Face." Murdock started heading toward them when Billy knocked him aside. Billy growled at Hannibal, Face, and BA.

"Tell your dog to stop growling at us Fool!" yelled BA.

Murdock stared at BA, "Can you see Billy?"

"Yes I can see your dog Fool! Make him behave!"

Murdock did not move ."You are not my friends. This is just a trick . BA would never admit to seeing Billy." Murdock lifted the medallion and everything vanished.

Suddenly, the banshee appeared. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she flew towards Murdock. Murdock managed to jump out of the way. "You can't avoid me forever human . Do you really think I will let you catch me? Well at least you got this far . Many other humans have not. But this is as far as you will ever get. Die Human!" The banshee flew again at Murdock .Murdock stood still . He knew what he had to do . But he had to time it right, or all was lost.

The banshee was almost upon him as she swept right towards his body. Murdock held up the pail and the banshee flew inside of it. Murdock quickly closed the lid and it sealed. Suddenly everything disappeared and a rainbow appeared across the sky.

Sean was standing there. "Come on laddie let's get to the pot of gold."

Sean used his magic, that was now restored, and they were now at the end of the rainbow. But there was no pot of gold. Only a female leprechaun asleep in a crystal coffin. Murdock watched as Sean opened up the coffin and kissed her. She opened her eyes and kissed him back. He turned and faced Murdock.

"This is my pot of gold laddie, she is my wife. Thank you for helping her. Now name your wishes," 

Murdock softly stepped up to the tiny crystal coffin and as he looked at the tiny woman lying there, a soft warm smile crossed his face. He opened up the lid and extended his long slender arm down to her. He gently placed his hand next to her delicate hand.

"Please let me help you out of here." he whispered. The smile never leaving his lips.

The fragile, small woman sat up in the coffin returned the smile to the tall, lanky pilot who appeared so sincere. She raised her little arms up to Murdock and said in almost a whisper "Please lift me, Sir. Thank You." Murdock gingerly lifted the doll like lady and carried her over to Sean. 

"Aye, Laddie. As I told ye. Name your three wishes." Sean stated. Murdock sat down the tiny woman on a Mushroom next to Sean. He pointed a long finger up to the sky and the pressed it against his own lips and lowly replied, "Shhhhhh, Sean, there is no rush. We will take care of that later now listen." The pilot looked all around as the two little people looked at each other with confusion. The pilot got down on his hands and knees and pressed his ear to the ground. Sean and his wife just shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Ah Laddie, What are ye doin?" Sean questioned.

"Shhhh! I am listening. Don't you hear that?" Murdock asked. Sean looked at his wife and the two of them shook their heads. "Billy, do you hear what I hear boy?" The tall man with the leather jacket still on his hands and knees cocked his head and asked his dog. Billy excitedly barked in agreement with his master. "Good Boy!" Murdock happily exclaimed as he patted the large animal on the head. 

Sean still confused asked, "What do you and Billy hear?"

Murdock then asked, "You mean you don't hear anything at all?"

Both the little man and his wife nodded and Sean spoke, "I am sorry, HM, we don't hear a sound." 

Murdock grabbed his hat off of his head and squeezed with both hands. "Oh, I must really be crazy. I could have sworn, I heard a rumbling sound." At that moment a beautiful swarm of butterflies engulfed the trio and the dog. Billions of their wings flapping and swarming all around them.

Sean laughed and said, "My ya ears sure are good, what ye heard was the sound of their wings." Sean, his wife, Murdock and Billy frolicked on the lush green hillside rolling around with the butterflies all a flutter.

After the butterflies had headed to their destination, Murdock approached Sean's elegant tiny wife. He got down on one knee, Held out his hand palm side up and spoke "I am honored to meet your acquaintance lovely lady, My name is HM Murdock, May I ask yours?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Her voice was soft, soft and delicate that it put Murdock in the mind of a fairy queen. She replied, "My name is Astrid."

She placed her tiny hand into Murdock's cupped hand, where he gingerly touched his lips to the top of her hand. Astrid blushed andMurdock gave a warm grin.

Sean watched Murdock slowly get back up to his feet and then again he said, "Now HM, Please name your wishes."

Murdock looked down upon the tiny gentleman who know had placed both of his tiny hands on his hips and saw that he was also tapping his left foot. 

Murdock got a devilish grin and he grabbed the little man cradled him in his big left arm and began vigorously rubbing the little man's belly.

"Put me down HM! Your rub a lamp to get a genie not a leprechaun for ya wishes. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Sean yelled.

Murdock as he was laughing saw that Astrid was giggling. He then said between laughter "As you wish your highness."

He placed Sean onto the ground to which Sean replied, "Thank You Murdock. Now let's get on with it."

"Okay Kimosabi, you win." Murdock said to Sean. "It is that these 3 wishes are very important and I will need to be very careful with my requests. Therefore, I must have time to think about this long and hard and without any interruptions. I also must have 3 days to decide." 

"Okay HM. That sounds good to me. On the 3rd day you will come to me. Astrid and I will be under the 3rd mushroom on the west side of this area. You can't miss it Murdock. It is the one with the bright red cap!" Sean said. "I will see you in three days little man. You better be under that mushroom." Murdock said with a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry, I will be there" Sean answered.

The third day came fast for Murdock so he began his search for the red capped mushroom on the west side of the area that he had left 3 days earlier. He squinted around, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun. There he spotted Sean and Astrid asleep under the protective fungi. Murdock quietly crept around the mushroom until his face was directly beside Sean's snoring body.

The leprechaun stretched, yawned and wiggled his toes to wake up when his hand bumped something. Sean turned his head towards Murdock's bright bubbly smiling face "Boo" Murdock whispered.

"AGGGGH! What are ye trying to do HM? Give me a heart attack?" Sean screamed.

Murdock laughing and said, "I am sorry, I just didn't want to wake you two up. You both were sleeping really good. Especially you Sean. I heard you a mile away."

"Oh shut up Captain." Sean grumbled. Astrid giggled herself awake and the antics of their tall friend. Sean stood up and climbed to the top of the mushroom. "Okay, Captain. What are ye wishes?"

Murdock arose to his feet and pushes both of his hands into his pants pockets. He slowly shuffled his feet and began swaying his body side to side. "Well, Sean. I have a problem. You see. I am taken really good care of at the VA. They give me 3 meals a day plus all the snacks that I want. I get to play my arcade games. And every time Faceman breaks me out, I never get into any trouble. I really have everything that I could possibly want. I really thought hard about the wishes and all I got was a headache. Then I finally solved my problem. We can bring my team here. They would know what to do." 

Sean replied "That is just like you HM. You are a sweet man. You are a good man. Content with what you have. I have never met a human that was truly content with their life. You truly are a special person. So what you are suggesting is that you transfer your wishes to others?"

Murdock gave a big smile and said, "Yes that's it! You see there are 3 of them. Could they each get a wish?"

Sean: "Aye Laddie , just how do ye propose to do this?"

Murdock exclaimed "Bring them here. Right now! Can ya do it Little buddy?"

Sean said " Yes. But it will take some power. I will need you to go over to that tree and take Astrid with you."

Murdock happily skipped over to Astrid swept her up into his arms and they both plopped under the shade tree to watch Sean work. 

Sean vigorously rubbed his fat little hands together and began chanting "A-Team Come Now, HM needs you. A-Team, A-Team don't find my thoughts Come now!" Sean kept repeating this chant and then wildly waving his arms as if he was exasperated. HM worriedly looked at Astrid.

She reassuringly touched Murdock's jacket sleeve and softly cooed "Relax HM. He knows what he is doing. Everything will work out fine. Just watch him work." He looked at the sweet flower like lady and saw her face beam with pride as she watched her husband work. He then knew the A-Team was on their way

. All of a sudden the sky grew extremely blue and the gold from the sun seemed to fill the sky. At that moment Allura appeared floating above HM.

"Hello, HM. I am delivering your friends. You will first hear their voices and then they will come into view. " Her face was of an angel and her body of a swan. He could sense that in the folds of her wings were his friends after all, he could hear them but he just could not see them due to the illuminating light surrounding her. All that was heard was the conversation of the 3 men in the wings of Allura. 

FACE: "Hannibal, Where are we? All I remember is this vision of a beautiful woman, like a dove or bird of some sort appears in my room floating above my bed and says she is taking me to Murdock now. I guess you can say she swept me off of my feet." 

HANNIBAL: "Face, I wish I knew. You say that she appeared above your bed and you actually were decently dressed? I am amazed I guess my miracles never cease."

FACE: "Yeah. Thanks Hannibal. By the way what were you doing when she appeared to you?" 

HANNIBAL: "As usual Faceman, I was planning on how to find Murdock when she appeared in front of me and said, I will take you to HM."

B.A.: "I don't want to be here! I don't like it. All I know is that this woman, fairy, dove, or whatever comes to me and says that she is taking me to HM. I don't like the fool giving orders to me. I just don't like it."

HANNIBAL: "You made your point B.A. now just calm down. She is landing now. Let's see where we are."

The Leader, The Conman and the tough guy climbed out of the safety of Allura's wings. She then floated in a mist above them. 

"Do not be afraid gentlemen. HM really needs your assistance follow me. I will take you to him." she said.

The three men followed her when BA spoke "Follow her? All I see is mist."

Hannibal rested his hand on the big guys strong back and said, "Easy BA. If it is very important to Murdock that we be here then we will be happy about it okay?"

"Okay Hannibal." BA grumbled.

As the three men were following Allura they were taking in their new surroundings.

"Check this out fellas...I have seen views like this but they were children's books." Face said.

BA replied, "Yeah, It is just like the fool to pop us in his very own never-neverland."

Hannibal then remarked, "Knock it off BA"

BA "Yeah okay."

Just as fast as Allura had appeared to Hannibal, Face, and BA she had vanished the same way and in their view was their tall, lanky captain with a broad smile to greet them.

HM raced to his fried and hugged them all up and exclaimed "Guys, Isn't this a beautiful place?" His friends smiled in agreement. HM directed the rest of his team over to the tiny couple and lifted Astrid up in his arms and summed up what happened to him. "To make the long story short guys. I met Sean as you can see he is a leprechaun and he needed my help to find his pot of gold. Well, we found it and now he granted me 3 wishes. This is were you guys come in. I couldn't think of any wishes so Sean agreed to give each of you a wish that way the three wishes will be complete. I knew you guys could help me so what do you say?"

Face was the first to speak. He had his slender fingers stroking his chin and he said, "Hmmmmm...A pot of gold Murdock. Well, where is this treasure?"

Murdock beaming holding Astrid said "Right here Faceman. I am holding her!"

Hannibal, BA and Faceman looked at her and smiled Face then commented, "My that is a treasure." Astrid blushed in response.

HM said "We don't have all day guys, Why don't I start with you Big guy. Name me one wish."

BA replied "I now we need more teen centers for our teenagers. Many kids don't have anywhere to go except on the streets."

Murdock nodded and then turned to Faceman. "Well Face, what is your wish?"

Face smiled and rubbed his hands slowly together as he spoke. "You know HM. There are alot of unwed mothers who need a place to live and to get help. Oh one more thing, please make sure that Templeton Peck is the founder father so to speak.

Murdock rolled his eyes upward to the sky and with a sigh replied "Of course Face."

HM looked over at Hannibal "So Colonel, What would your wish be?" Hannibal gave a big smile with an unlit cigar clenched between his teeth and said "Libraries! I think we need to have information available to all of our youth in order to for them to have all the know on anything that want. A mind is a serious thing to waste."

HM smiled and nodded. He glanced over to Sean. Sean smiled and said with a wave of his hand "It is done." 

After the wave of his hand the men appeared in the courtyard of the VA hospital. " Gee that was a wild dream, wasn't it?" Murdock asked.

Face answered him "It sure was HM it seemed so real to me too."

The team entered the recreation area of the VA and they noticed the newscaster on the TV set. "We want to thank the A-TEAM for all of the wonderful things that they have done for America. Where are these guys and how did they do it? The BA Baracus teen centers are popping up all over the US and in every city. The Templeton Peck Home for Unwed Mothers is flourishing! Now mothers of all ages can live, raise their children, and find jobs. Also the Hannibal Smith Information Centers are the best vaults of information anywhere on earth. There is so much informational material to really help educate our young people. Where ever you mystery men are America Thanks You!" 

Murdock, Faceman, Hannibal and BA just blinked in response to the TV. Never had they thought in a million years that what they experienced was real. At that time The Wizard of Oz came on and the men sat down to watch it.

The End 


End file.
